Find Me Nowhere
by BatteredBrokenAndShattered
Summary: It's been 2000 years since the last Titan attack, and everything has been peaceful. Yet, something still seems very amiss. The military has been strengthened to no end and more walls continue to be built. People go missing and never return. Something's being hidden, and something is very, very wrong. Due to lengthening chapters, updates every other week.
1. FROM You: 2000 Years Ago

**FROM You: 2000 Years Ago**

You gave us warnings, but we took them for granted. All the signs were there, but we refused to see them. Your situation was hopeless, ours is deemed even worse. Though we may have expanded our limits since you've left, though we may have become stronger since you left, though we may have become more than what we were since you left, we flew too high and came crashing down.

It was on this day, 2000 years ago, that the Titans were defeated. It was also this day, that any person who wanted the walls destroyed was arrested. Civilization finally had peace.

It's been 2000 years of lies.

Since that day, 2000 years ago, humanity has gone from a population of several hundred-thousand, to a population of nearly a couple million. Food was abundant, even crime dropped to a rate of nearly nonexistent.

But in all this happiness and merriment, the walls have not been taken down. In 2000 years, they have been rebuilt and reinforced. Three other walls have also been built- Wall Jäger, Wall Schmidt, and Wall Krieg.

Since that day, two scientific projects were started- The Ace Project and The Spade Project.

The Spade Project gathered up any and all Titan Shifters into one massive military force and put through vigorous training. They were also scientifically enhanced, and, as time went by, became a lethal fighting force. However, anyone who turned traitor, was executed.

The Ace Project came later after The Spade Project. After the first successful Titan Shifter enhancement, it was decided that more could be done. Research progressed, and scientists discovered a long dead race that once fought against the Titans. They were known as the Chimeras.

Chimeras were much like Titan Shifters- hiding by day in a human-esque form, and coming fighting in one of several sizes of their true form. They were killing machines. More research only proved that they were much stronger than any Titan Shifter could be. Their ability to change size in their Chimeran form gave them advantage over their enemies. Their bodies produced mist rather than steam to counteract the Titan's Steam. While their bodies did regenerate faster than a normal human, it did not compare to the regenerative abilities of a Titan or a Titan Shifter. But where they lacked in regeneration, they made up for in coming back to life. Through a process called Reanimation, Chimera's are able to come back to life an unnumbered amount of times. Though it varies between them, most Chimeras regret the ability to Reanimate. After seeing death and those who stay dead for the rest of eternity, it becomes a heavy burden of not being able to die with comrades.

For suffering death and seeing others suffer death eventually takes its toll on the mind.

But isn't it ironic- a being created for death and destruction was born of it? A being that could ravish the earth in despair and war, born from the very thing it's life purpose is? A special thing called Essence, leaves a Chimeran body upon it's final death. This Essence usually wanders around until it uses itself up. But should it be captured, it can attach to another being an create a new Chimera.

Essence, as its name implies, is essential to the Chimeran way. Little bits if it can be released at a time to attach to another human to gain access to their memories. It can also be released to heal wounds faster. In the records, it is most famously known for the time when Chimeras went into a hundred year slumber. They released their Essence, and it formed a protective barrier around them.

Little more is known about The Ace Project and it's test subjects, other than scientists have shoved two beings into one body.

The Ace Project successfully created one thousand, so called "perfect", Chimeras. They were put together into one group called The First Folio. Each one was given a number to go by. Eventually, once they were strong enough, they fought each other for a rank. Once a year, they test each other's skills and rerank.

However, they are not the only ones that were created. Hybrids and Purebloods were made. Hybrids were half-human or Titan Shifter and half-Chimera. They were stronger than humans and were much more adept than them. But they paled in comparison to their Chimeran parent.

Purebloods were stronger, and until Hybrids, could transform. Purebloods, however, lack the ability to Reanimate and change their size.

But alas, all this data was gathered through testing and the finding of ancient books in what is now known as the Giant Chasm- the apparent and once magnificent home of the ancient Chimeras. Their writings were still intact when they were found, and told of many stories of fighting against Titans even stronger than the Elite Chimeran Force.

All the information slowly started coming together. It came together to make killing machines for humanity. It came together to make guards to guard against the outside world.

It created monsters.

The public knew not of these Chimeras. Anyone who found out was put on an execution list. They were always found dead a day later.

But, despite all of this, the greatest monster scientists had created was the monster called humanity. They no longer feared. They lived too peacefully. Humbleness and kindness was forgotten. The world became hell.

The world forgot the past. And more importantly, a certain segment of time that covers 82 years was lost.

The last thing was written was a boy's name- Eren Jäger - as part of a birth registry. The next time the books pick up is with his supposed death.

The real monster wanted to forget pain. Forget sadness. Forget misery and terror. The real monster wanted to forget the past.

And yet, there are still signs of every warning you gave us. You knew that someone wanted to burn the memories. You set up a back up plan.

As of today, that was 2000 years ago. We have lived everyday in oblivion and ignored every warning you sent us.

So, as I stand here before you, would you believe me if I told you that someone made you and, as it seems, select people, comatose? Would you believe me, if I said the year was 2838?

Would you be scared to know, that what you thought were Titans, were really just decoys for what was truly coming?

Humanity is dying faster than ever before. It is up to the Chimeras now, to take up the defense, for we lost our humanity long ago.

It's quite ironic how monsters are what end up protecting us the most.

Wouldn't you agree, Eren Jäger?


	2. THE Cages of Our Defenders

**THE Cages of Our Defenders**

Silence. That's all that could be heard other than the muffled whir of the life support machines containing the beasts. Each of them slept peacefully as scientists observed them. Interesting, they were. They looked so calm and gentle, but each one of them was capable of massacre.

Chimeras.

Each stood no less than six and a half feet when standing straight. Their full glory was magnificent. Horns, curved and sharp adorned their heads. Delicate patterns painted their faces below gleaming cat-like eyes and long tails were complemented with tips sharper than spear heads. Though the strangest part of them was their wings. They were beautiful and looked as if they could have been carved from marble.

And that was eerily close to the truth.

Their wings were mighty and strong. Light dazzled upon them in their great glory. But, even with the definition of beauty mounted upon their backs, they could not fly. Their wings were built to be sturdier than shields- bloodied, battered, torn, and broken. These wings were meant to last long after death, and then some.

These wings were also a reminder to the Chimeras, that they could not escape their fated purpose.

But what were they created for indeed?

Only the scientists knew and no one else. The top secret project was meant to create weapons to destroy the monster the lurked in the Grand Chasm.

This was their destined plan, to fight whatever lay inside the Grand Chasm. Humans constantly made the trek there, but even one had yet to return. Every mission there was considered a failure by human standards. Every mission there was considered a test by scientific standards.

Every mission there was considered a game by Chimeran standards.

But until they could be released from their prisons, they could only watch behind iron bars with mouths tied shut as they watched the torment.

For they knew what was in the Grand Chasm, but none could speak of what was there.


	3. The HUNTER'S Plight

**The HUNTER'S Plight**

Memories, drifting off and becoming dormant,

Everlasting should this sleep be,

May the dangers we face, sleep.

Ongoing is this torment, this trial.

Righteousness has lost meaning. Justice cannot prevail.

Years of research becomes useless.

Deranged. Distraught. There is no time left.

Run, run far away. Hide yourselves, please!

All will disappear.

Gone? No, we remain here to fight. We are the last hope for humanity.

Outrageous, how can they all still be alive?! They died 2000 years ago!

Name? The name was Evangelium.


	4. LONG Have We Waited

**LONG Have We Waited**

"Hey you! Time to wake up!"

There was thumping against glass as the girl was startled from her sleep. The medically modified water filtered down through the drains below. The girl in the tank removed her oxygen mask and rubbed her eyes. Blinking rapidly revealed inhuman crystal blue eyes. She wrung out her dirty blond hair and stretched.

"What's the matter, Myra? It's rather early to be waking me up, is it not?"

"Well, yes but-"

The girl glared at the scientist before her and opened the tank door to step out. "Then why have I been wakened from my slumber?"

The scientist, Myra, twiddled her thumbs. "Well, you see, we've awoken you and your team-"

The girl shimmied into her clothing and placed her blindfold over her eyes, a drawn out sigh escaping her. "Secret operation?"

"Y-yes... An alarm went off in the northern area of Sector 13."

"Oh? That's new. I've never heard of that area setting off an alarm. What's happening over there?"

"Titans…"

"Hmm, this is getting stranger and stranger. Nevertheless, what's the status of these Titans?"

Myra opened up her black notebook and flipped through the pages. "We last received communications from the people there over an hour ago. It seems some rogue Titan Shifters freed some GAMMAs"

The girl stopped and narrowed her eyes and murmured to herself. "What were the people in Sector 13 doing with those…?" She shook her head clear of her thoughts. "Which kind; True or-"

"The ones your other half is allowed to eat." Myra meekly smiled as she saw her companion's face light up.

"Fantastic! I haven't had a meal that fulfilling in forever!"

"I don't understand you Chimeras… How can you think that those wimpy Titans are delicious? And How is it that you feast as the bodies disappear?" Myra looked at her companion's goofy smile.

"Simple - you become a Chimera!"

"You know those procedures don't work on anything but toddlers and babies…" Myra sighed, taking a seat before flipping to another page in her notebook. "Anyways, back to the subject at hand. Five GAMMAs have been released by Titan Shifters that have gone rogue. Your team of four should be enough to take them down, but if you need back up, Elite Team 4 is ready to go as well."

The girl that stood before Myra looked at her puzzled. "Why not Elite Team 2 as usual?"

Myra sighed. "They have another assignment for the time being. I'm sorry that you won't have Alucardia and Reapra joining you." The companion rolled her eyes at Myra's sarcasm that was dripping off her last sentence. "Nevertheless, Team 4 will be ready to go should you need them. You are to bring back the rogue Titan Shifters for questioning. Though, if you can get some answers out of them, you might as well leave them for dead."

"So, bring them back alive or dead, but preferably dead?" The girl pulled up her hair into a ponytail.

Myra smirked and rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear it from me."

Myra's companion chuckled. "Alright then." She paused, thinking. "Why do you want the bodies anyways? Aren't they useless when they can't talk to you? I mean, it's not like there's a machine out there that can mess with people's memories!"

Myra glanced away for a mere millisecond. "Yes… Quite, uh, true. I suppose the ones who want the bodies want to see if they can get any information on lifestyle and such from the subjects of The Spade Project."

The other lifted her eyebrow questioningly at Myra's hesitation. "Alright then. Well, I guess I better be off. I've already lost enough time as it is getting to these monstrosities!"

Myra laughed. "Have a good time then!"

The other waved her goodbye as she ran through the doorway.

Myra looked around and pulled the phone hanging from the wall down. Quickly, she typed in a number, her eyes suddenly filled with panic. "Sir? Yes, it's me, Myra vi York. Uh, confirmation of identity? Y-yes sir… Uhm... Myra vi York, Class A in Chimeran Memoirs, Specialist in Memory Subjugation. Assigned to watch over Elite Team 1. Ah! Good, I have yet to forget my confirmation information then!" She laughed, but quickly stopped, her face becoming deadly serious. "Sir, the leader is starting to poke holes- What? No, she didn't ask any questions outright. Sir, she questioned why we need the bodies from her assignment. I know but- Look, she also pointed out that there's nothing to probe memories from the bodies from. It's not just a coincidence - I'm sure of it! Sir, the blindfold was the last thing she put on today! She has always put it on first, she removed the oxygen mask herself today! Sir, though it may not have been very long, or at least long enough to transform, her eyes were open. They were looking around." An angry voice sounded from the other end of the conversation. "Sir, I realize that these may seem minuscule things to you, but I'm telling you now, she will be the first of many to discover the truth. Eh?" Myra's face contorted to confusion. "You need her information? Alright then, one second…" She flipped to the first page in her notebook. "Ah! Here we go! Chimeran Serial Number 01-666-0001-01. Her name? Uhh…. Name….? Ah, yes! The name is Evangeline."


End file.
